


Secret Affairs

by guren177



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Angst, Biting, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, Flirting, Gags, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Knifeplay, Light BDSM, POV Levi Ackerman, Porn With Plot, Possession, Praise Kink, Protective Levi Ackerman, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spanking, Submission, Teasing, Voice Kink, Yandere, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren177/pseuds/guren177
Summary: "Don't get me wrong," He stared into my eyes, as his lips parted. "I think sex is disgusting," he stated with a serious expression. "But I'm so frustrated," his voice broke and he pressed his head on my shoulder. I felt his bulge against my thigh as he groaned out into my ear. "I'm so fucking frustrated," he whispered.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	1. Be quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This well get quite spicy so be prepared. I'll try to add more chapters frequently.

"Hey! Over here!" Connie called for me, waving for me to come over. I spotted him across the field beside Jean who was busy helping Sasha with her ODM gear. Sighing, I made my way over to them, dusting the stray bits of grass that clung onto my uniform away as I approached them. Connie swung an arm across my shoulder, seeming his usual chirpy self. "Morning sleepyhead," he greeted me, stifling a yawn. 

Jean finished helping Sasha and we headed to the food hall, starving for breakfast. We found ourselves at our usual table, which we seemed to have claimed as ours. 

"Are you going to finish that?" Sasha asked, eyeing the bread on my plate with a wide grin plastered across her face.

I rolled my eyes playfully and handed it to her. "I don't have much of an appetite today, it's all yours, Sasha." 

She took it eagerly and stuffed it into her mouth without waiting another second.

Connie sighed at her, used to her concerning love for all things edible, and sometimes inedible items too. 

Loud stomping was heard from behind Jean's head, capturing everyone in the hall's attention. Commander Erwin made his way to an empty table, gaining stares from every pair of eyes in the room, followed by Captain Levi who looked as irritated as usual. He wore his usual scowl, trying his best to avoid the spotlight by walking directly behind Erwin, who's height made it harder to notice the short Captain who was following behind. I watched as Captain Levi tucked a napkin into his shirt and placed another on his seat before joining Commander Erwin at the table. The room was suddenly quiet, watching their every move.

"Good morning!" a cheery voice yelled, distracting us from the superior officers who had just entered.

Hange Zoe had entered the hall, walking in zigzags towards the table which Erwin and Levi were sat. 

"You're sure enthusiastic for a rainy Monday morning," Levi mumbled, barely loud enough for the majority of the hall to hear.

"Morning shorty," Hange joked, sitting down beside Erwin. They rested their head on their hands, smiling. 

Levi ignored the height joke and carried on eating with a scowl. 

After everyone had finished eating and had cleaned up their tables, we headed outside for a days training. Luckily for us, Hange was in charge of training us today, meaning the atmosphere would feel less intense and serious. Jean, Connie, Sasha and I headed into the field where our comrades were already waiting. 

Hange eventually hurried over, not realising that they were fifteen minutes late. "Morning!" they said, sitting down on a tree stump. 

They explained that we would be practising our Omni-directional Mobility gear usage, pointing to the assault course that they'd set up for us through the forest. We were divided into groups of three so it would be easier for Hange to observe all of our skills easier. 

I ended up placed in a group with Annie Leonheart and Marco Bott.

Hange ordered for us to go up first.

We approached the starting line which was just a log that had been placed there by Hange earlier in the day.

"Three.. Two.. One.." they counted down, holding an arm out. "Go!" they yelled, raising their hand up into the air.

The three of us whizzed off into the trees, making our way around the obstacles and traps that Hange had left for us. Annie was in the lead, flying effortlessly from tree to tree. Marco and I were at the same pace, focusing more on not crashing rather than speed. 

"Go, go, go!" I heard Connie cheer for me. 

Annie had already reached the end and was turning back, flying past us without bothering to look back.

I made it back a moment before Marco, landing on the grass beside Sasha. 

"Good work, you three," Hange praised us. "Next three to the start line!"

Connie, Mikasa and Jean approached the start line, readying themselves.

_This should be interesting._

Hange lifted their arm, yelling for the next three to go. 

They lifted off the ground, heading into the forest. Mikasa was way ahead, flying through effortlessly. Watching her was such a sight to see, she seemed to be skilled at pretty much everything.

Jean was a little ahead of Connie, trying to show off a little. He lifted his arms in the air briefly, hoisting himself to face backwards to face us all. He stuck out his tongue, holding up fingers. 

"Jean!" Connie warned, pointing behind him.

Too late.

Jean slammed into a tree. He groaned in pain and fell to the floor, not bothering to get back up. Connie whizzed past where Jean had fallen and arrived back in second place behind Mikasa who seemed bored from waiting quite a while for the other two to catch up.

"Someone help Jean to the infirmary," Hange ordered, looking around frantically. 

I hurried over to where Jean was lying on the floor, with Reiner at my side. I held my hand out and Jean took it, adjusting himself back onto his feet. He limped along beside me whilst resting on my shoulder for support as I led him to the infirmary. 

We reached the infirmary and I sat Jean down on an empty seat while he waited to be attended to. I stared up at the cracked ceiling, desperately trying to think of something to say to break the extremely awkward silence. 

The closed curtain drew back, causing my head to snap back down. To my surprise, Captain Levi was stood in the doorway.

"What?" he hummed, seeming bored.

"Jean had an accident in training," I explained, gaining his attention.

He looked at me for a moment before returning his gaze back to Jean.

"Don't say that, you're making it sound like I wet myself," Jean groaned, trying to lift his leg.

Captain Levi sighed, crouching down beside Jean. "Everyone seems to be tied up due to the large amount of casualties from our recent expedition," Levi explained, raising a thin brow in annoyance. "I'll have to deal with you for now," he concluded, sighing.

The captain carefully lifted Jean's leg onto a chair placed in front of him. 

"You can go now," Levi told me, keeping his eyes down.

"Oh, won't he need help getting back?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Levi's side profile. 

"I can manage," he stated bluntly. 

I left without another word, heading back to training.

 _That Captain Levi is a moody little shit. I mean for real, is there really any need to be that rude to absolutely everyone? What a fuckin' killjoy,_ I thought to myself, frowning.

I made my way back to the training field, approaching Connie and Sasha.

"Hey, where's Jean? Did you not wait with him?" Connie asked me, connecting his brows.

"I tried but Captain Levi told me to go," I muttered, scowling to myself.

"Captain Levi?" Sasha repeated, biting into some bread that she had somehow gotten her hands on.

"Mhm," I grunted, not wanting to talk anymore about it. I sat on a log, staring up at the grey cloudy sky. A long exasperated sigh left my lips as I admired the scenery around me. Connie placed himself down on the log beside me, watching me as I got lost in my thoughts. 

"Everyone up!" Hange shouted, snapping me out of my muse. "Time for one on one combat!" they announced, clapping their hands. 

We watched as Eren and Ymir prepared to face off. Eren kept his guard up, glaring at Ymir with deadly eyes, waiting for the right moment to move in and make the first hit. He sprung forwards, aiming for Ymir's stomach. She stumbled backwards slightly but managed to steady herself and kick Eren over, placing a foot on his back to keep him down for the five second mark. 

"Two.. three.." Hange counted.

Eren used all his strength to roll away from under Ymir's weight and lunge at her, bringing her down to the floor with him. She struggled with him, fighting to push him off her. She climbed onto him, forcing him down and counting the seconds. He squirmed under her, desperately trying to wriggle free from her grip. 

"And five!" Hange yelled, ending the match. "Good work both of you! Eren, you did well," 

Eren climbed up, rubbing his sore arm and walking over to Mikasa.

"Are you hurt badly?" she asked, giving the back of Ymir's head an evil stare.

Eren shook his head. 

"Next, Mikasa and Ash!" Hange announced, gesturing for them to come forwards.

"Mikasa? A girl? I promise to go easier on you," Ash said smugly, running his hands through his long hair. He readied himself, staring forwards at Mikasa.

Mikasa sighed, waiting for the command from Hange.

"Go!" Hange ordered.

Ash slowly made his way to Mikasa, smiling up at her. 

He went for the first hit, not putting much strength behind it in fear of hurting Mikasa. Mikasa dodged and stuck her leg out, tripping Ash over. He fell to the floor and she kneeled on him, pinning his arms behind his back. He groaned out in agony as Hange counted down.

"Well, that was a fast match," I commented, watching Mikasa walk away, unbothered.

Armin held a hand out, helping Ash back onto his feet.

"She's insane," Ash muttered, stretching out his sore arms in front of him. 

"Eva and Bertholdt," Hange called out, motioning for us to get ready.

"Go, Eva!" Connie cheered for me, patting my back. 

I gulped, glancing at Bertholdt. The man was over 6'0 which was a little daunting considering I was 5'6. 

I approached him slowly, fixing my stance. 

"Go!" Hange shouted, raising their left arm into the sky once again. 

I didn't bother hesitating for a second before launching myself at Bertholdt, falling to the ground with him. He rolled me over, moving on top of me and trying to hold me down. I kicked his groin and he groaned in pain, giving me the chance to quickly return back onto my feet, keeping my guard up. He grabbed my legs, pulling me back to the ground and landing a hit on me. I yelped and stomped on his arm. He grunted at the pain but kept hold of my legs, tipping me over face first into the grass. I tried my best to wriggle away but his grip was too secure. Hange announced the time was up and Bertholdt released me immediately. He held a hand out, offering to help me up.

I took it and stood back on my feet. "Thanks," I breathed out.

"Good match," he smiled softly and went back to Reiner. 

A figure caught my eye. A short man in a green cloak was walking past, looking out at the field. I frowned at the sight of him, moving out of his view and resting on Connie's shoulders.

"I'm so tired," I muttered, still trying to catch my breath. 

Eventually, the day of training had finished and we were dismissed for the evening. I planned to find Connie and head back to my room where we could drink some alcohol and relax for the evening.

Eventually, I spotted Connie in the field with some other comrades. They seemed to be drinking already.

"Con!" I called for him, swinging over the fence and running across the field to them.

"There you are!" Connie yelled. 

I greeted the other cadets and grabbed a drink, sitting beside Sasha on a fallen tree trunk. 

"So, who's next?" Ymir asked, crossing her legs.

"Marco," Historia answered.

"Marco, if you had to sleep with a superior officer, who would you pick?" Ymir asked, grinning mischievously. 

Marco's face turned visibly pink. "Umm.. well, I'd say Hange, but they'd probably dissect me while we're doing it," he chuckled, scratching his head in embarrassment. 

"What about you, Eva?" Ymir glanced at me.

I shrugged. "Not Hange for the same reason as Marco and also I respect them too much. Not Pyxis, he's old enough to be my grandfather," I joked. "I respect Erwin too much for that. Captain Levi's too moody. So I guess none,"

"You could have some angsty hate sex with Captain Levi," Connie suggested, shrugging.

"No thanks," I laughed.

"I'd sleep with him," Mina commented, smiling in amusement.

"For real?" Marco's mouth dropped.

"Yeah, there's something mysterious and sexy about him," she continued.

"Damn, I better take notes. Maybe short guys really do get girls," Connie laughed.

"Psh, don't bother, Connie. That's just Mina's strange taste in men," I nudged her shoulder, playfully.

"You're probably right," she giggled into her cup. 

"Alright," a voice said from behind us. I turned to see Reiner helping Jean to sit with us. Connie handed them a drink each and budged up for extra room so Jean could rest his leg up.

"Jean, your turn," Historia stated.

"If you could kiss anyone here, who?" Connie asked him.

Jean looked at all of us. "I'm gonna say Historia," he answered.

Historia's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and she shuffled closer to Ymir.

Ymir glared at Jean but didn't comment.

By eleven, everyone was worn out and ready to sleep. We said goodnight, helping our extremely drunk friends back to their beds. I held Connie up as he leant against me, following me back up from the field. 

"Connie, stand properly," I laughed, almost tripping over myself.

Connie laughed, suddenly stopping in the middle of the path causing me to fall over onto the concrete. He fell down beside me, laughing loudly as he slid off my back onto the floor. He rolled over and stared up into the darkness with his back across the floor.

"We'd better get to bed, training is gonna be a pain tomorrow if we're hungover," I reminded him, rubbing my eyes.

"I could fall asleep here," Connie yawned, closing his eyes.

I elbowed him in the stomach. "Up!"

He groaned as I pulled him to his feet again.

We made it to his door and Bertholdt met us at the doorway. "I'll help him into bed. Goodnight," Bertholdt said with a smile, taking Connie's arm and helping him walk into the room without tripping over something. 

I chuckled and shut the door behind them, deciding it was time I went home and got some rest before I had to face training tomorrow whilst hungover. I dragged my feet, slowly heading to my room.

I felt myself walk into something solid in the darkness, causing me to nearly fall once again. Whoever it was caught me and held me up on my feet. They had a firm grip.

"H.. ello," I muttered.

"You smell of alcohol," a deep irritated voice stated.

"Well done," I mumbled in a sarcastic tone.

The person let go of me and began to walk away.

"Goodnight darkness man," I just about said, leaning on the wall. My body just wanted sleep.

"You okay?" a familiar voice asked.

Mikasa was stood in her night clothes, staring at me.

She took my arm and led me back to our room where Historia and Mina were already fast asleep. I flopped down onto my bed taking in the scent of my fresh clean pillow and sighing as I let myself drift off into emptiness.


	2. See you in my dreams

_"Tsk, stupid brat," he murmured into my ear, his lips trailing across my head. "You never learn, do you?" he raked a hand through my soft hair, yanking it backwards. "Are you really that unloved? So alone that you latch onto your Captain?"_

I shot up in bed, rubbing my eyes. Mikasa glanced at me from her bed. "You okay?" she asked, raising a brow. I nodded and climbed from my bed, making it neatly. I grabbed the folded uniform from the chair in the corner and slowly made my way to the showers, trying to ignore my throbbing headache. The fact Captain Levi had appeared in my dream pissed me off to another level. I slammed the shower door open roughly and threw my clothes down.

"Can't he just leave me alone?" I grunted to myself, annoyed.

"Who?" a feminine voice from behind me asked. 

I turned to see Sasha already showering. I pinched the bridge of my nose and ignored her question, getting into the shower and standing two hoses away from her. I rinsed myself down, feeling the dirt wash away. My eyes were struggling to keep themselves open and my head seemed to be spinning.

"I'm never drinking again," I mumbled, raking a hand through my hair.

Sasha turned off her hose and dried herself down, climbing out of the shower. 

"That's a lie," she claimed, pulling her uniform on. 

I smiled, looking down at the tiled floor. 

After I finished washing myself, I unwillingly got dressed and headed to breakfast. Knowing Mike was in charge of training today made me feel relieved to some extent. I found Connie already digging into his breakfast at our usual table. I sat beside him, tapping his head. He turned to face me, showing his extra dark eye bags. 

"Damn, Con, you look rough," I commented, observing him. He groaned and rested his head down on the wooden table, closing his eyes in attempt to sleep.

"What time is it?" Jean moaned, placing his tray opposite me and taking a seat.

Jean looked nearly as bad as Connie.

They both groaned in unison, barely sitting up in their chairs.

We finished eating and I dragged Connie outside, fighting his stubbornness. Jean was excused from training due to him being temporarily unable to use both legs properly. We joined our comrades in the field, who were already doing push ups. 

"Christ, you're into it for people who should be hungover," I joked, watching Reiner hoist himself up.

"Hungover, huh?" a voice repeated from behind me.

Captain Levi stared up at me with his usual icy glare. He adjusted his cravat, not breaking eye contact.

"I thought we were with Mike today," 

"He's got more important matters to attend to. He'll be here by lunch. For now, you can deal with me," he explained, coldly. "One hundred,"

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Push ups," His intimidating glare didn't break. 

I sighed, getting down onto the ground as Captain Levi walked around, making sure everyone was following orders correctly.

"One hundred push ups first thing in the morning, what a joke," I hissed under my breath to Connie, who looked as if he was about to collapse onto the concrete below us then and there.

I lifted my head to glance at the Captain who was inspecting everyone with his hands behind his back. His black parted hair hung over his face, giving his features a frame. His cold grey eyes latched onto mine and I looked away again, not wanting him to see me looking at him. He was pretty, I'll admit. Very pretty. But the cold, moody attitude didn't mix well with me. 

"Eva! Don't give me those half-assed press ups. More effort," he snapped, causing me to roll my eyes, hoping he had already looked away and hadn't noticed my eyeroll. "Cut the fucking attitude," he added in a harsh tone.

"Yes, sir," I mumbled bluntly. 

We finished our task and were allowed a moment to breathe before being instructed to line up for one on one combat practise. 

"Eva, Ash, you're up," Levi clapped his hands together repeatedly, motioning for us to come forwards.

Ash was smart enough not to make any rude comments this time. He analysed my movements, waiting for me strike first. I stepped forwards, swinging my arm and landing a hit to him. He grunted before grabbing my arm and pinning it behind my back. I kicked him, causing him to stumble backwards. Taking advantage, I grabbed him by the collar, pulling him closer before dropping him onto the floor. He lunged for my legs, tackling me. I fell with a thump, landing across his body. He rolled me off, attempting to pin me down. My leg swung into his face and he groaned. He wiped the blood from his nose, crawling up from the mud. I went for him again, bringing him down to the floor once again. I stood on him, holding him down and trying to keep my balance. I felt Captain Levi's gaze burn into my cheek, causing a distraction. Ash took advantage and pulled my leg, causing me to fall backwards. I lay on the muddy grass, looking upwards to the sky. I didn't have it in me to fight anymore, not today. 

Ash high fived a friend, celebrating his victory vocally. 

I remained on the floor, wanting to rest a little.

Someone looked down at me. I moved my eyes to see it was Captain Levi, staring as I lay on the floor. I looked away again, not wanting to deal with his criticism. 

"Try not to get distracted," he murmured, holding his hand out.

I raised my brows at his stretched hand that he placed above me. Hesitantly, I took his hand and felt him pull me back onto my feet with his strength.

I nodded at his advise, walking past him to my friends.

Lunch came around after what felt like an eternity of training. I was ready to drop asleep right at the table. No one really touched their lunch, they just poked and prodded at it, too focused on their massive hangover to care. The superior officers seemed frustrated with the lack of passion in their soldiers today, already having figured out the cause. 

"I think we should make them run extra laps, they should've thought about it before they decided to be irresponsible," Levi said to Erwin, sipping his tea. I groaned, overhearing his suggestion.

_Anything but that._

As if we could read my thoughts, a slight smile twitched in the corner of his lips. "Or I suppose I could make them clean," 

"I am happy to run the extra laps, sir!" Connie shouted, jumping up in his seat and making it painfully obvious we had been eavesdropping. 

Levi scowled at him, causing Connie to shrink back into his seat under the Captain's icy glare. 

\-- 

"Six," I muttered to myself, swinging at another wooden titan. I swung back up to a tree, steadying myself. 

Floch whizzed past me, aiming for another wooden titan nearby. He missed the target spot and landed on the ground, cursing under his breath.

I flew at the titan he missed, hitting the target area. The wooden titan fell to the ground. 

Floch looked up at me, catching his breath.

I turned away, adding another to my mental score.

"You're good," he commented.

I turned back to face him. "Thanks, so are you. Keep it up," I kept flying through the air, going from tree to tree, finding more wooden titans to aim for.

Mike blew his whistle and I dropped down, walking back over to him with the others.

I noticed Captain Levi and Commander Erwin stood observing. Levi seemed to be distracted by the horses in the stables nearby where we were training whereas Erwin was analysing his cadets' skills.

"Kill count?" Mike demanded.

"Three," Floch answered, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"You?" he moved along.

"Eight," Reiner stated.

Mike came to me.

"Eleven," 

"Good work," he patted my shoulder.

"Eighteen," Mikasa breathed out, attracting the attention of everyone. All eyes were on her, gawking in surprise. 

Erwin nodded, seeming satisfied with the results. He nodded at Levi and began to walk away into the trees with the short Captain following closely behind. 

I watched as they walked away into the distance, my eyes lingered on the way Captain Levi moved so gracefully. His hair flopped, bouncing as he walked, his hands were rested in his trouser pockets and his posture was perfect. I breathed out, trying to snap out of my muse. 

_That man is something else._


	3. Distractions

An expedition was coming up, meaning everyone was training extra hard and devoting their time to mentally and physically preparing. No one knew what would happen, which friends they would lose, if they themselves would even make it back home unharmed. Whenever an expedition was approaching, it was a time of anxiety.

Even Sasha seemed a little distracted from her usual food obsession. 

I scrubbed under the wooden table, trying to wash away every spec of dirt. I wasn’t much of a fan of cleaning but room inspections were strict, especially when Captain Levi was around.

Speaking of the moody short man, I hadn’t seen him around much. He seemed to be preoccupied and that bothered me for a reason I couldn’t quite figure out. He made me frustrated, I should’ve been glad he was absent. But observing him was also very fascinating to me. Watching his hair flop as he walked..

I snapped out of my thoughts, trying to focus on cleaning again.

I finished scrubbing our quarters and headed into the bathroom, pouring the tub of water down the sink. I rinsed it away and placed the tub at the kitchen sink to be washed.

Heading to the food hall, I noticed Jean and Eren stood talking. Looking closer, I assumed they were arguing, which wasn’t too surprising considering they didn’t get along one bit. 

Eren grabbed Jean by his collar, despite Jean towering over him. He pulled him closer and lifted a fist in a threatening manor.

”Guys!” I shouted, hoisting myself over the fence.

Eren turned to look at me, allowing Jean to pull away from him. 

“Don’t fight, okay. We’ve got more important things to focus on right now,” I reminded them, sighing and resting my hands on my knees.

”It was that idiot’s fault,” Jean huffed, focusing his gaze on Eren once again. His eyes narrowed angrily. 

“Who are you calling an idiot?” Eren snapped, frowning up at Jean.

I pinched my nose. 

“Fuck!” I heard Jean groan.

Looking back up, Jean was on the floor and Eren was above him, attacking him. I grabbed onto him, trying to pull him away but he kept going.

”Eren, control your anger, damn,” I huffed, trying my best to calm him. 

Eren tried to escape from my grip, causing me to fall backwards and banging my head. 

“What the fucks going on?” a voice asked from behind.

I turned to see Mike staring down at me.

Eren scratched his head awkwardly.

”Eva?” Mike raised an eyebrow.

”We were just messing around,” I lied, jumping up onto my feet. 

“Right,” Mike let it go, not questioning me any further. He headed off, keeping his clipboard held face down against his chest. 

I turned to the boys when he was out of ears reach.

”In exchange for me covering for you two, and not getting you in trouble, can you please not fight? Just until after the expedition,” 

They nodded, breaking eye contact.

”He’s such a little asshole,” Jean muttered under his breath, walking away towards the lunch hall.

”I’m sorry for pushing you,” Eren said, looking down at the floor.

”It’s okay, Eren. Let’s go eat,” I shrugged it off and headed up to the hall. 

I sat with my friends in the hall, desperately trying to keep my eyes away from the superior officers’s table. Captain Levi hadn’t attended lunch and it was bothering me. 

Every time someone came through the door, I’d look up, checking if it was him. But it never was. 

Why the fuck do I care? 

I told myself it was curiosity and tried to focus on my friends conversation.

“Tea is disgusting,” Connie argued, pulling a face.

”It’s nice, you just have strange tastebuds,” Sasha claimed, folding her arms.

I bit my lip. A certain someone who always drunk tea popped back into my mind once again.

Where even is he? Maybe he got into an accident.

“Who fucking cares,” I muttered to myself under my breath. 

“What?” Connie glanced at me, biting into his bread. 

“Nothing,” I murmured, picking up my tray and getting back up. I was no longer in the mood to eat. Placing my tray at the counter, I headed back outside, irritated.

We had the afternoon off and I wanted nothing more than to nap for the rest of the day. 

—

I woke from my nap around 7pm. Disappointed that my plan to sleep all through the night had failed, I rolled over, trying to shut my eyes in hope of falling back asleep. A certain pair of grey cold eyes entered my mind and I jumped up in bed, trying to distract myself.

I pulled my uniform back on and headed out for dinner, assuming my friends were still eating. 

I arrived at the food hall, seeing Connie, Armin, Sasha and Marco sat around our usual table. I took a seat beside Connie who questioned where I’d been.

”Sleeping,” I mumbled in response, rubbing my eyes.

“Already?” Marco raised an eyebrow. 

“We’re heading out now, are you coming with us?” Connie turned to me with a hopeful expression. I nodded, concluding that tagging along would be my best chance of a distraction.

We headed into town, looking through the few shop windows that were still open this late at night. Sasha being her hungry self made us buy crepes. I found some books that interested me and purchased them, tucking them into my jacket pocket. 

“Hey!” Armin called out. “Isn’t that the captain?” 

My heart dropped in my chest. I tried to keep my eyes down, not wanting to look. At least I knew where he was and I could stop being curious. 

“Sir!” Connie yelled, waving a hand in the air.

I mentally cursed Connie for trying to get his attention. We could’ve got away unnoticed. 

“Excuse me for a moment, I need to use the bathroom,” I excused myself, hurrying off in hope to find an open shop which offered a lavatory. 

Eventually, I found one that was a few moments from closing. I splashed my face with water and took a deep breath.

“Why the fuck am I so determined to not bump into him?” I whispered to myself, rubbing my eyes.

I waited a few more minutes to be sure he had gone. He was definitely not a man for conversation and would’ve dismissed the interaction straight away.

I thanked the shopkeeper and headed out, looking for my friends who were talking in a circle.

”Hey,” I yawned, leaning on Connie.

I glanced to where he was looking and my heart exploded in my chest. He was still fucking talking? 

“Eva,” Captain Levi acknowledged my presence with a nod.

”Sir...” 

_Am I fucking cursed?_

My lips parted out of their own will at the sight of him. He was wearing casual clothes and his hair was messier than usual from a days work. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing his arm veins. I felt my ears heat up and I tried to move my eyes away but they refused to listen.

An amused expression plastered across his face as I stared at him with my mouth hanging open.

”I’ll be off. Night,” he stood up, breathing out. He headed off without another word and my friends shrugged it off, used to his coldness. They carried on chatting amongst themselves.

I watched as he walked away.

He turned his head, making a second more of eye contact before turning away again, still walking.

—

I flopped into bed, staring at the ceiling. My legs and arms spread out across the mattress. My finger glided across my bottom lip, thinking about how sexily messy the Captain looked earlier.

_Fuck._

_That man makes me sexually frustrated._


	4. Pathetic

The expedition had been a massive success. There were very few casualties and five times more than our usual amount of titans had been killed by our soldiers, meaning we would throw a party to celebrate the step forwards. Whenever we had a good expedition, the evening after would result in a small celebration arranged by superior officers that included alcohol and better quality food donated from a bakery in town. Erwin announced we would be expected to attend half a days training, before being allowed out to town in the afternoon for any fancy clothes for the party, or anything else we required.

There was just one negative about the day. That was that Captain Levi was taking over training for the morning, meaning it'd be extra hard and tiring. 

We lined up, waiting for Levi to finish examining our uniforms. He always liked to inspect that everyone was dressed correctly and was clean.

He stopped by the person next to me. "Straighten your shirt," he ordered, displeased. The girl hurried to straighten it, looking up at the Captain to see if he approved. "Tsk," he stepped over to me. I felt his eyes travel over me as he examined my uniform carefully. "Your left boot is quite filthy," he stated, looking up at me. I felt my ears become hot under his petrifying gaze.

"I'll make sure to polish them more efficiently, sir," I croaked out, avoiding directly looking into his eyes. I was never usually this nervous, but Captain Levi's eyes alone were enough to intimidate me. 

The same amused look plastered across his face once again. He moved to the side, inspecting the cadet to the right of me. 

He finished examining his cadets' outfits and stood at the front, looking up at all of us.

"Since we're running low on time, we're only going to be doing some combat training today," he announced, looking bored. "Line up, I'll be your opponent, let's see what you can do,"

_Against... him?_

I swallowed hard, trying to calm my nerves. 

_He's just a grumpy old man, there's nothing to worry about. You're a twenty-four year old 5'6 woman for gods sake, you can handle a man who's only 5'2,_ I assured myself mentally.

I took a deep breath and joined the line, waiting to take on their Captain. 

The first cadet approached, readying their stance. Levi waited for them to move, still looking bored. The girl dived at him, aiming to land a hit. He dodged and grabbed her arm, flipping her over onto the floor. She landed with a thump and he stood on her, effortlessly winning.

She climbed onto her feet and walked away, rubbing her face in embarrassment. 

We watched as nervous cadets approached Captain Levi and he took them down with no effort.

Mikasa approached him and he finally seemed interested. Everyone knew Mikasa as being a strong cadet with plenty of potential. I watched as she landed a hit on him. He went for her but she dodged, falling into his trap. She fell over his leg and he grabbed her, flipping her over onto the floor. He got on his knees and held her down as she tried her best to wriggle free. The five seconds were up and she jumped back onto her feet, sighing. 

Eren approached next, glaring viciously at Levi who once again seemed relaxed. 

He charged at Levi, making an overexaggerated noise. He lunged for him but Levi grabbed him by the arm, seeming bored. He kicked Eren over and rested a foot lightly on top of him until the five seconds were up. Levi sighed, calling for the next opponent. 

I stepped forwards and he met my eye. The corner of his lips twitched. 

_What the fuck is so amusing about me? Do I have something on my face? What's the deal?_

I walked up to him, fixing my stance. He watched as I prepared myself. I dived straight in, swinging my leg out at him, he jumped over it, reacting quicker than I could think. He kicked me over at the back of my legs. I grabbed onto him, throwing him down as I fell. He raised an eyebrow and steadied himself onto his feet. I jumped up and swung a hit at him, which he dodged without any trouble. He sighed, seeming bored once again. He swung at me and I dodged just in time, running into him and trying to push him down. He grabbed my wrists, stopping me from pushing him. His eyes locked into mine as I remained pressed against him with his nails digging into my wrists. The corner of his mouth formed into a kind of smirk and my lips parted, staring at his messy parted hair in amazement. I breathed out, getting lost in a muse. Suddenly, I felt myself being thrown to the ground. He took advantage of my distraction, pushing me to the floor and resting his left foot on my stomach.

The five seconds passed and he looked down at me. "Stop getting distracted," he muttered. "Pathetic," he hummed to himself, walking away. "Who's next?" he called out. 

I caught my breath and got back up, sitting on a log and watching him continue to effortlessly take down all his cadets.

Lunch came around and I headed into town with a group of comrades. Sasha, Mina, Mikasa and I found a dress shop which Mina convinced us to go in with her.

"I don't need a new dress, Mina," I sighed, allowing her to drag me to look at the rack of dresses. Mikasa and Sasha followed behind us, not too keen either. Sasha was busy enjoying the food she had purchased and Mikasa just seemed bored, probably wanting to be with Eren. 

"But you _deserve_ one," Mina stated, flicking through the dresses.

My mind wandered back to earlier in the morning. The way his nails dug into my skin as I rested against him, the way we were inches apart and his grey eyes bored into mine for what felt like an eternity. There was no denying it anymore, I was infatuated with this man. I began to look through the dresses, giving up on arguing with Mina. It wasn't that I didn't like dresses, it was that I was saving money to send letters to my family. _One dress can't hurt,_ I decided. 

I eventually found a red dress, it clung to my bodily nicely and made my curves look more desirable. Bonus points for the amount of cleavage on show.

"Should I buy it, Mikasa? I don't know," I hesitated, staring at the dress.

"Do you want it?" she asked, shrugging.

Captain Levi's angry eyes appeared in my eyes once again and I shook them away.

_No fucking way. I am not having feelings for this man. I need a distraction._

I decided to buy the dress in order to catch the attention of some other guy who I hoped would help me forget the encounter with Captain Levi and stop things before they got to far. It may have been amusing to him, but I was done playing stupid games. 

\--

Connie's mouth dropped as I approached him, smiling. "Wow, you really went all out," he commented, examining the dress.

I chuckled, resting a hand on his shoulder. Nothing was going to ruin my good mood tonight. No one. 

We met Jean outside the door where he was waiting for us. We entered the hall where the party was being held and many pairs of eyes landed on us, watching us enter. I scanned the hall, seeing everyone dressed up out of their usual uniform, they were dancing or chatting with comrades and enjoying themselves. Floch offered me a drink, I thanked him and took it, ignoring his lingering gaze on my dress. I needed to find a love interest, but Floch was just a potential friend in my eyes.

My eyes landed on a familiar set of grey ones. Captain Levi was sat on a desk in the corner, doing paperwork. He stared up at me, his bottom lip trembling a little. His eyes travelled up and down my dress, appreciating how it looked. Our eyes met briefly, causing me to look away out of nervousness. I approached more of my comrades and sat with them, talking for hours. Every so often, my eyes would travel on their own and land on Levi who already seemed to be on me. Every time my eyes would meet his, his head would snap away in the other direction. ;

Now he was the one being a little too obvious. I leant down slightly, leaving a little more cleavage on show. I turned my head and met his gaze once again. This time, he didn't look away, he just continued looking at me. I continued to eye-fuck him until Floch called for my attention, distracting me.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to dance?" Floch muttered out nervously. 

I lifted my dress further up to cover the showing cleavage and just as I was about to give Floch an answer, a loud bang was heard. All eyes turned to Captain Levi who had slammed his hand on his desk in frustration. His cheeks flushed slightly and he stormed out, seeming frustrated.

_What the fuck?_


	5. Disgusting

Eventually, I snuck away from the party early. I was tired, and annoyed that Levi had stormed out early. I made my way back towards my quarters which I knew would be empty since the others were all attending the party still. I fiddled with the key, attempting to unlock my door in the dark. I managed to unlock it and stepped inside, flicking the light on. I felt someone grab me suddenly and push me further in, flicking the light back off. They kicked the door shut and slammed me against the wall, putting a hand either side of my head to step me escaping. 

They breathed out, heavily. "I don't care that I distract you, but don't you dare start distracting me," the voice hissed against my throat.

"Captain Levi?" I breathed out, feeling my heart race in my chest. I could just about see his hair hanging down in the darkness, framing his gorgeous face. "What do you mean?"

His fist clenched. "You know," 

I tried to catch my breath, feeling extremely turned on by how close we were. 

"Don't get me wrong," He stared into my eyes, as his lips parted. "I think sex is disgusting," he stated with a serious expression. "But I'm so frustrated," his voice broke and he pressed his head on my shoulder. I felt his bulge against my thigh as he groaned out into my ear. "I'm so fucking frustrated," he whispered. "So many years of anger built up, so many years without any touch. I could explode any minute now," he told me in a seductive whisper.

The desperation in his eyes caused a throbbing sensation between my thighs.

"Why have you never....." I trailed off.

"I told you, it's disgusting to me. Also... I guess my mother's past has something to do with it. She was a prostitute in order to provide for me. It puts me off," he sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "But I don't think I can take this anymore," his voice was raspy, desperate. He moaned into my neck, not wanting to move. I felt his erection trailing along my thigh.

I slowly trailed my hand towards his crotch.

He grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"Don't," he whispered, keeping his face in the crook of my neck. His breathing was heavy as he stayed pressed against me. I felt my heart speeding up even more than I thought possible. "I can't," he whispered.

"Have you never released by.... touching yourself?" I asked, causing him to grunt into my neck again.

"Daily," he admitted, breathing out on my neck. "But it doesn't work the same anymore," he whispered.

"Levi..." I breathed out.

His head tipped back and he grunted. His fist slammed into the wall in anger and he kicked the chair beside us. He pulled away from me and raked his hands through his hair in frustration.

He stared at me and moved back into me, breathing heavily. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his bulge above his trousers. "Don't move it, don't do anymore or less," he ordered, breaking eye contact. "Please..."

I kept my hand under his as he breathed out against me.

My legs were spread and I tried my hardest to keep my composure. He was giving in and letting his sexual frustration take control of him.

A knock at the door broke the tension.

"Is anyone in here?" a voice asked.

"Fuck," Levi grunted, pulling away from me. He frantically scanned the room before opening the wardrobe and climbing inside. He fitted inside easily due to his height. I adjusted my clothes to look tidier and took a deep breath, opening the door.

Connie was stood in the doorway.

"Hey," he let himself in, flopping down on my bed. "You left the party early, huh?" he asked.

I nodded, scared to speak. The throbbing between my legs was another level, my legs were about to cave in.

"Are you okay? You seem... off?" Connie pressed, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Connie, I feel sick. I think I'm gonna sleep early," I lied, rubbing my arm awkwardly.

"Oh," he stood up. "I'll see you later then," he smiled softly. "Feel better," he wished, leaving and shutting the door.

I locked it behind him and glanced at the wardrobe.

The wardrobe door swung open and Levi charged at me, grabbing me by the throat and pushing me backwards onto my bed, laying on top of me. He stared into my eyes, his hand tightening around my throat, his crotch pressed against my thighs.

"Not a word about this to anyone," he hissed, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Yes... sir," I choked out.

He breathed out against me, loosening his grip around my throat a little. His hair hung over his face as he stared down at me through those grey eyes. His jaw was sturdy, his facial expression was vulnerable, his lips were trembling. His cheeks were slightly pink and I wondered if anyone had ever seen him like this before. He looked so desperate, as if he was about to snap any moment. I wanted him to take it all out on me, a lifetimes worth of rage and temptation. I wanted nothing more than for him to release it all into me. 

His eyes met mine and he looked away again, immediately. 

"Will you take the dress off?" he asked softly, moving his hand from my throat. His voice became kind of sweet and calmer. He climbed off me, keeping his eyes locked in mine. I sat up, not breaking eye contact. 

"Are you sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. "I won't touch," he assured me. He moved into me, resting his lips right next to my ear. I felt his hot breath against my skin. "Will you let me look?" he whispered, his lips grazing my earlobe.

I nodded, my lips parting. He moved his head away and stood up, taking a seat in the corner of the room. 

"Will you unzip me?" I asked, meeting his eye. His hand trembled as he reached for the back of my dress and unzipped it, admiring the skin that was revealed under it. I slipped the rest of my dress off, standing in my underwear in front of his intense gaze. He breathed out, scanning me up and down with lust filled eyes. 

He grunted, swallowing down in attempt to contain himself.

"I need to go before I lose control," he said, standing up. He grabbed his coat from the chair and headed for the door, leaving me confused and cold. 

I fell down onto my bed, catching my breath and trying to recall what had occurred in the past half an hour.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a ton of drafts for this so I'll be updating multiple times a day for a while. Enjoy

I stepped into the food hall, scanning my surroundings. Captain Levi was sat with the other superior officers at their usual table. His back was facing me, meaning I could sneak in without making any awkward eye contact with him. I still hadn't processed what had occurred last night? Was it a dream? Or just a fantasy? I noticed Connie sitting on his own in the corner, digging into his breakfast. I quickly checked that Captain Levi was still looking away before quietly heading towards Connie. 

Connie's head turned and he saw me approaching, raising a hand up to wave. "Eva! Are you feeling better?" he called out.

I mentally slapped myself in the face. Coming to a holt, I moved my eyes to where Levi was sat and sure enough, he had seen me. _Shit._

I snapped my eyes away from his and sat next to Connie quietly, trying my best not to look up. 

"What was up last night?" Connie asked, handing me a piece of bread. 

I thought carefully before responding. "Just had a headache," I mumbled, avoiding eye contact. I was a bad liar and Connie had known me long enough to be able to tell when I was lying, but he didn't question it. He just minded his business and carried on eating in silence.

Mina put a tray down opposite us, taking a seat.

"Did you get some guy back to your place last night or what?" she asked me, grinning. Connie gave me a confused look but I kept my eyes forwards. "You sure as hell looked the part."

I smiled softly.

"Tell you who else looked good," she leaned in. "Captain Levi," she giggled.

I tensed and dug my nails into my hand, remembering the events of last night once again.

"You've got a real obsession with him, Mina," Connie teased.

_I don't blame her one bit._

"Luckily for me, he's in charge of training again today. Mike drunk a little too much last night," she informed us, smiling to herself.

I dropped my head, slamming it down on the table. 

_Why does the world hate me?_

\--

Eventually, Connie and Mina managed to drag me outside for training after I made hundreds of attempts of making an excuse. Captain Levi was already waiting, sipping on his tea and staring down at his clipboard.

"Come on!" Mina pulled me by my arm.

"I hate life," I groaned, closing my eyes as we walked past Levi. 

"Morning, sir," Connie greeted him, saluting.

Levi peered up over the edge of the clipboard. His eyes darted to me, then back to Connie. He greeted him with a nod before his eyes returned to whatever he had been reading. 

Our comrades slowly arrived one by one, lining up for Captain Levi to do his inspections. 

My heart was racing in my chest as he got closer and closer to me, inspecting my comrades.

He stopped at Mina who was next to me. She giggled slightly as he looked over her uniform. He didn't make a comment and moved across to me. Our eyes met and I bit down on my lip as a reaction to his gorgeous face in front of mine. His eyes travelled up and down me and I felt myself becoming self conscious under his stare. "You still haven't polished your boots," he stated, keeping his eyes down.

"Sorry, sir. I've been a little distracted," I replied, hinting at something.

His eyes widened slightly and his lips twitched. "Fix it," he ordered, flatly, before moving on to Connie. 

Levi finished inspecting everybody's uniform and making sure we all looked presentable enough. He announced we'd be doing combat practise, once again. His eyes flashed to mine and I assumed he was doing it just for his little game.

"Line up, brats," he demanded, clapping his hands together. 

I stood in the line, trying to keep myself towards the back. Fear spread through my body like wildfire. A simple touch from him would probably drive me insane after last night. 

The line moved forwards quickly, he really seemed to be on his game today, beating everyone without breaking a single sweat.

I approached him, wiping the sweat from my forehead. 

We were stood further out away from the others, in case anyone went flying, giving him perfect opportunity to say whatever he pleased.

"You want me to go easy on you?" he asked in a whisper, with a smirk playing at his lips.

"No, take it _all_ out on me," I answered, daring to look directly into his cold dark eyes.

He breathed out, heavily.

I fixed my stance, analysing his every move and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. I went for him, causing him to dodge. He grabbed me by the back of my shirt, pulling me backwards to him. I kicked my legs backwards, desperately trying to kick him. He chuckled in amusement.

"Look at you, so helpless," he whispered.

"What? Like you," I grunted. "I could touch you and you'd get hard," 

His amused expression dropped and he lunged at me, bringing me to the floor. He crouched on me as a comrade counted to five.

"Don't act like you weren't holding your legs together too," he muttered, waiting for the signal from the comrade. "I bet you're wet right now," he added, before getting up and gesturing for the next person waiting in line to come forwards.

I collected myself, getting up and walking away.

He wasn't wrong. But there was no way I'd tell him that.

Training ended and we were dismissed for lunch. Levi gave me _the eyes_ once more as I walked away. He chuckled to himself, picking up some equipment to put away. 

"You seem distracted," Jean told me, capturing my attention.

I looked down at my untouched food, prodding at it. 

"Are you going to eat that?" Sasha asked, beaming at me hopefully.

I rolled my eyes playfully, sliding the tray across the table to her. She smiled thankfully at me, digging in without hesitation.

"I wish someone loved me the way she loves her food, damn," Connie joked, resting his head in his hands.

Floch sat down beside me, causing me to jump in shock.

"Sorry for scaring you," he placed an arm on my shoulder which I gently brushed away. "You disappeared last night,"

"Sorry, I was super tired," I told him, shuffling closer to Connie.

He chuckled, placing his hand back on me.

His touches were making me visibly uncomfortable, it was painfully obvious to everyone around us. Floch stroked my hair behind my ear, causing me to look around frantically for an excuse to get away. 

"Floch, you want some?" Connie asked, holding out a plate of bread to change the subject which I was grateful for.

Floch moved his hand from my hair, reaching for bread.

"Hey! Give me some!" Sasha huffed, snatching the plate of bread back.

I got up, attempting to escape to anywhere that I could be alone.

"Sasha, you've had way too much bread already!" Jean groaned.

I felt a hand wrap around me. Internally cringing, I looked away from Floch.

"We never got to dance," he reminded me.

"Dude, take a hint," Connie coughed out.

Floch backed away from me, turning to Connie.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Floch demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"It's kind of obvious you're making her uncomfortable," Jean backed Connie up.

"We would've danced together last night if she didn't feel ill. Mind your own business," Floch retorted, turning back to me.

"C'mon, Floch," Connie stood up, resting an arm on his shoulder. "Leave her be."

Floch swung at Connie, landing a hit on him. "Stay out of it!"

Jean jumped up, pouncing at Floch for hitting Connie. 

The three of them soon ended up on the floor, clawing and hitting at each other.

"Get the fuck up!" a voice shouted, pulling up Connie who was still kicking the air. Levi. Hange grabbed Floch and pulled him backwards, using all their strength to hold him backwards.

"Can you brats not go five minutes without being a pain in the ass?" Levi snapped, releasing Connie, who had calmed.

"Floch was making me uncomfortable. He hit Connie first," I explained, trying to get Jean and Connie into less trouble than they would be in. 

"I don't give a shit," Levi huffed.

"Please, sir. I'll take the punishment for both of them but it wasn't their fault," I placed a hand on Levi's arm, trying to reason with him.

His eyes moved to my hand and he stepped backwards. 

"No fucking fighting," he growled, before storming off again. Hange shrugged and walked away, following Levi back to their table. 

Floch gave Connie an icy stare before marching off and sitting at another table.

I sat down, breathing a sigh of relief. I thanked my friends for coming to my recuse and got them napkins to help clean up any blood. 

Sasha just continued eating, not noticing what was happening around her.

\--

I said goodbye to my friends, heading back outside through the doors. 

"Oi!" a voice called for me. I turned to see Captain Levi approaching me, I carried on walking and he followed beside me. 

"I have a proposal," he muttered. "Come with me," he ordered, taking the lead. I followed him across the fields and into the stables. He stroked his horse, greeting it. I watched how gentle he was with the horse, petting it softly with his long fingers. He glanced up at me and kicked open a door to the storage room where all the horse equipment was stored on shelves.   
  


"Will you suck my dick?" he asked, straight out. My cheeks flushed at his direct question.

_In all fairness, he doesn't exactly have any experience with this stuff._

"I'm willing to try it, if you are," he continued. 

I nodded, moving closer to him.

He breathed out. "Okay... well... uh.."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him down onto the stool behind him, sinking onto my knees. I rubbed his thighs over his trousers, wanting to make the experience last longer for him. He grunted as my hands rubbed his crotch over his trousers. I looked up at him, seeing his eyes squeeze shut and his bottom lip tremble. I smirked to myself, unzipping his trousers. He tensed up under my touch.

"Still okay?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes," he breathed out. 

I pulled his underwear down, exposing his erect dick. I trailed my fingers up it, slowly teasing him to start with. His breathing was extremely heavy and his fingers dug into my hair. I gave it a single lick, dragging it out. He released a deep groan, causing me to twitch between my legs. I put my mouth around the tip, teasing it with my tongue gently. His heavy breathing against my head was driving me insane. I proceeded to place it in my mouth, my tongue gliding up and down slowly to start. His groans got louder by the second.

_Christ, he really is sexually frustrated._

I began sucking his throbbing dick, taking it all in my mouth. 

I felt a hot eruption in my mouth and blinked. 

_Already?_

I rolled my eyes back and let my tongue hang out so he could see his cum drip onto the floor. He grabbed the back of my head, slamming his cock back into my mouth rapidly. He didn't stop to give me air, he just pounded in and out, using my mouth as his fuck toy. Finally, he let me breathe for a moment. I gasped for air, clinging onto him. Before I could process, he slammed himself back into my mouth, his pretty moans filling my ears. He came in my mouth over and over again. Even when I was near to passing out, even when my mouth ached. He would give me a few seconds of air before slamming into me again. I was used to the taste of his juices by the fifth eruption, letting it all pour over my tongue. His moans didn't die down, they seemed to get even more desperate every second. 

Finally, he pulled out, tired. He caught his breath, letting me catch mine properly. I dropped onto the floor, desperate to fix my breathing. 

He lifted my head with his finger, forcing me to look up at him.

"Your mouth is mine now, got that? Whenever I want it. Your mouth is my fuck toy," he whispered, looking me right in the eye.

"Yes, sir."


	7. Chapter 7

The weeks went by of Levi using my mouth as a stress reliever, taking all his frustrations out on me, leaving me with an excruciating throat. Sometimes he'd go on for an hour, using me to let out his rage. I didn't mind. I wanted to relieve him of his stress. I wanted him to use me however he wanted. 

Levi panted, catching his breath and lying back on his bed. I flopped down beside him, swallowing the last of his thick juices. My mouth was still stained and covered in left over cum that hadn't been washed away. Levi trailed a finger over my lips, collecting his own cum on his finger. He parted my lips with his spare hand, slipping the other finger inside my mouth. I sucked his finger, biting down on it. He sighed and pulled away, standing up. He adjusted his uniform and walked to the sink, washing his hands thoroughly. 

He began fiddling with something on his counter and I rolled over, bored. I observed the way he moved so swiftly, his every movement captivating me.

"Oh yeah, I've been thinking.." he trailed off, turning to face me.

I sighed, expecting to have to open my mouth for him again,

He shook his head.

"Here," he held his hand out.

I raised an eyebrow, putting my hand under his. He released whatever was in his hand, dropping it into mine. It was cold and heavy. I moved my hand to where I could see it. Two coins.

I laughed. "You've got to be joking," I whispered.

He raised a brow, seeming unsure.

_Did I look like a fucking prostitute to him? Was I just a paid service?_

"You're an asshole," I huffed, heading for the door.

He grabbed me by the throat, lifting me up and stopping me from leaving. "What the fuck did you just say?" 

I kicked his leg, escaping from his grip. "Sorry, but I'm not your prostitute," I muttered before storming outside, running as fast as my legs could carry me.

Guilt flooded through me but I didn't turn back. I didn't know why it had upset me so much.

_He really just sees me as a prostitute? Nothing special? Nothing important to him?_

"Why the fuck are you surprised?" I asked myself. "He's Captain Levi, no one is important to him."

I decided then and there that I was no longer gonna fool around with Levi. We both clearly had different intentions and I didn't want to be led on. Not by him.

\--

Ignoring and avoiding Levi was easier than I thought. 

He inspected my uniform, making eye contact. "Shoes are polished today, well done," he muttered, keeping his gaze locked in mine. I nodded and broke the eye contact, looking past him. 

He sighed and carried on doing inspections, looking back to check if I was looking. I could feel his gaze on me, burning into the side of my face. 

_I'm sorry, Levi. I don't want to fall for you anymore. Maybe you'll find someone who's willing to play that game, but it's too painful for me._

Of course, he insisted on one on one combat once again in order to try to seduce me or whatever he was trying to do. I approached him, keeping my guard up. I swung a lousy hit and he dodged, unknowingly following my plan. He grabbed my arm and swung me over his shoulder, crouching and holding me on the floor.

"Eva," he muttered, watching as I lay still, not even trying to move.

The five seconds ended and I got up, trying to walk away.

"Everyone! A hundred laps around the field!" Levi ordered, snapping his fingers. I began running but someone grabbed me backwards. I felt Levi's warm breath against the back of my neck.

"You're fucking coming with me," he hissed, digging his nails into my wrist. He dragged me along with him, not releasing until we reached his quarters. He kicked the door open, throwing me inside as I squirmed, trying to escape.

He opened the bathroom door, pushing me inside.

"Levi, what the fuck?" I shouted, fighting with him.

He grabbed the rope that was sat waiting as if he'd planned it. He tied one end tightly to the bathtub handle and the other end around my wrist, so tight that it hurt my skin. 

"You're psycho," I spat.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked softly. My anger disappeared as I melted into his deep grey eyes.

I sighed. "I can't do this, Levi. I'm not your sex worker, I don't want to be your little prostitute. I like you, a lot. And that just made me think this is just one sided.. I don't want to get my feelings hurt in whatever complicated mess this is," I explained, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry, I'm not good at this. It's still new to me. I understand though. But you're more than just that. You bring out the vulnerable side of me," he admitted, looking down.

I smiled softly, embarrassed by his confession. Captain Levi was a cold man and those words were definitely hard for him to admit. "I should've spoken to you, I'm sorry."

He nodded, keeping his eyes down. 

"Why did you kidnap me, though?" I raised an eyebrow, glancing at the rope.

"You wouldn't talk to me so I decided to use force," he shrugged it off. "Although, now that I'm seeing you like this.... it is quite the view," he chuckled. "Very arousing, I might consider leaving you like this for a while," he hummed in thought.

"Very funny," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not joking," he told me, looking directly into my eyes.

"What the fuck? Why?" 

"You'll never be out of my sight like this," he answered, simply. He examined me, sighing softly as his eyes traveled over my clothes. “You’re filthy,” he stated, frowning slightly. 

I looked down at my muddy uniform. 

His hands moved to the rope and he gently untied my hand, caressing the mark it had left across my wrist. He hummed as he pulled me onto my feet and lifted me under the shower hose. He turned it on, causing me to shriek under the sudden cold blast of water. I fell into his chest, trying to avoid the sudden cold impact. He turned the handle, resting a hand under the water whilst waiting for it to heat up. 

“It’s warm, get under,” he ordered, pulling away from me. 

I did as I was told, feeling my uniform soak and stick to my body.

“Tch, strip,” he huffed, tugging at my wet jacket.

I pulled my jacket off and he took it from me, placing it on the drying rack neatly. I began to undo my shirt buttons as he tugged my trousers from my waist until they reached my ankles. He hung the rest of my clothes up and met my eyes as I stood under the warm water in nothing but underwear.

An amused expression played on his lips, as if he was thinking something. He climbed in, fully dressed, putting an arm either side of me and squashing me against the wall.

He grabbed the hose from the wall and began hosing me down, covering every inch of my uncovered body with the warm water. He got on his knees, rinsing my legs slowly and carefully, taking his time to make sure my whole body would be clean. The pressure from the water blasted between my legs, causing me to whimper and stumble backwards. He glanced up at me from his messy hair hanging over his face. Amused by my reaction, he moved the hose back between my legs and I moaned at the pressure shooting against my sensitive areas. I grabbed onto his shoulder as he held it there, whimpering lightly.

”So desperate,” he whispered, smiling as he watched me try my best to cling onto anything I could.

He turned the pressure up, hearing my moans get louder and louder. 

“Sir... please...” I choked out, nearly falling forwards onto him.

He chuckled to himself, slowly turning the handle more and more.

The pressure sent pleasure throughout my whole body, the impact of the warm water between my legs causing me to whimper into Levi’s ear.

He sighed, moving the hose away from me.

I frowned. “Why the fuck did you do that?” 

“You don’t deserve to get off. Not after how you treated me,” he muttered, his voice a seductive soft tone. He took the sponge from the shelf and coated it with soap before rubbing it against me, making sure to clean every inch of me that was uncovered. 

Still in a state of arousal, I remained still, letting him clean me thoroughly. 

He sighed, gently tugging the straps of my bra to wash under them. My body shivered at his soft touch, reacting instantly every time his fingers grazed my skin along with the sponge.

He sighed, turning the hose off and climbing out dripping wet. Droplets of water fell from wet black hair as he handed me a towel before drying himself.   
  


I finished drying myself and he walked out of the bathroom into his bedroom, rummaging around. 

He came back with a t shirt and some loose trousers folded in his arms. He held them out to me. “Put this on,” he mumbled, avoiding eye contact. 

I obeyed and quickly pulled them on. They were a little small for me, despite looking like they were way too big on Levi. 

His eyes traveled over me once I’d finished getting dressed and he smirked slightly. He shoved into me, slamming me against the wall and pressing his body against mine. He breathed out against my neck, caressing my hair slightly.

”Thank you,” he whispered. 


End file.
